Time Keeps Turning
Time Keeps Turning is the first episode of the third season of Jessica Jones. It is written by Valeyard6282. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- Synopsis Traumatic memories of her mother's murder plague Jessica as she struggles to forgive. If Jessica's own upside-down life wasn't troublesome enough, Hell's Kitchen gets a dangerous new resident and Pryce makes an offer. Plot Bank Robbery With the screen still black, we see the honks and traffic noises of New York. We open on the back of a driving canary yellow taxi. It's license plate number is notably focused on. We watch the taxi drive down the main street of Hell's Kitchen. The camera follows the taxi as it turns onto another street. The taxi pulls over suddenly against the curb and the camera halts behind. All four doors of the taxi open up and four men step out. They are wearing causal jackets but they have emoji masks on their faces. One is wearing an upside down smiley face mask, one has the laughing with sweat face, one has the neutral face, and one has the frowny face. They all step out of the cab and slam the yellow doors shut. Three are wielding weapons. The upside-down face holds a P320 Sig Sauer handgun, the laughing one wields a chromed M1911, and the neutral one has an Remington 870 shotgun. The sad faced man several duffle bags over his shoulders and is carrying a large drill setup. They begin to rush over to the building before them- a bank. The camera follows them. The one-take continues through the doors. The laughing one leads the group with the sad one in the back. The laughing one fires his chromed handgun into the air three times to alert attention. The neutral one and the upside-down one aim their weapons at tellers and guards. The robbers begin to threaten tenants and hold the bank hostage as the driller goes into the back. The camera follows the driller. He goes into the back where vaults are and sets up his drill. He begins to drill into the vault until he opens it. He swings open the giant door, revealing a room complete with stacks and stacks of bills within. The robber with the sad face walks into the vault and quickly sweeps the cash into the eight duffle bags until they're so full they can barely zip. Intro Credits Same intro credits as the past two seasons with the oil paint aesthetic. Starring cast members and their positions are listed below. Other crew including Valeyard6282 are listed after the fact but are not specifically noted. Memories We hear buzzing white noise as flashing images fly through Jessica's mind. We see flashing glimpses of Alisa Jones- Jessica's mother-, their finally pleasant reunion, and Alisa's blood splattering against a Ferris wheel as Trish Walker pulled the trigger of her handgun. When the brains of Jessica's mother splatter onto her, the flashing PTSD images stop and Jessica flies upward in her bed. She is sweaty and breathing heavy. It is the middle of the night. "Shit," Jessica mutters under her breath. Jessica throws off her covers and pulls on a pair of faded jeans. She walks over to her desk and falls into her chair. Jessica throws open her desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. She pours the hard liquor into the glass and feeds her alcoholism as she downs the glass. She sets the glass down and sighs. She pulls her leather jacket off of a coat rack and throws it on. The scene cuts to Jessica walking down the dingy hall of her apartment building in Hell's Kitchen. Jessica clicks a button and the dark metal elevator's door slowly slides open. Jessica gets in and presses the button. As the door closes, the scene shifts. Cat From Hell We see a dark parking lot in front of a strip mall on a poorly chosen corner where little traffic would flow. Most of the stores are closing down. There are scattered cars parked on the black asphalt. We see a woman's shadow highlighted under the illumination of a streetlight, bugs swarming under it. We see the woman walk into frame. She is wearing a dark blue hoodie with a dull yellow interior. The hoodie is zipped up all the way. A blue bandana is wrapped over her mouth and tucked into her shirt. A dark blue beanie with yellow streaks is atop her head, her hair tucked underneath her hat. As she walks we see her slip studded brass knuckles onto her fingers over her black, thin, fingerless gloves. We see her walking calmly from behind as she approaches a car, jacked up, as four young men strip the car of its rims and bumper. Their equipment is loud and illuminates the black sedan- now heavily damaged. The men are Laotian-Americans. One of them stands up- a metal baseball bat in hand. He approaches the woman. "Get out of here woman! Unless you wanna get hurt." The woman holds her ground. "Drop the bat," She days. Her voice is the familiar tone of Trish Walker- former radio host and receiver of IGH's experimental superpowers. The thug takes a step closer. He is young and has scraggly black facial hair, a knitted beanie over his greasy hair and a worn pull-over. "What'd you say?" His hand grips the bat tighter. With his other hand, he grabs Trish's wrist. She whips her arm aside, forcing her wrist out of his grasp before nailing him in the forehead with her brass knuckles. The thug lets out a grunt as her staggers back, his forehead bleeding from the studs. The three other crooks drop their tools and stand up in response to the attack. The wounded thug stands up. "You are so dead." He grits his teeth as he swings his bat at her. Before he even dedicates his swing, Trish slides the opposite direction to his intention and grabs the arm holding the bat. Trish slides her feet ninety degrees, brutally dislocating the thugs arm. She then pushes him aside, causing him to topple into one of the other criminals. Another throws a punch at her, but Trish ducks before standing up and punching him in the face with a weaponized fist. The last thug tackles her, pushing Trish into the side of the car. The man has a grip on her, but Trish grabs his face and digs her fingers into is nose. The thug lets out a cry as Trish then slams his head into the sedan. The thug with the metal bat swings at her from behind but before he reaches her, Trish ducks and the thug topples over her back, landing hard onto the ground. Another thug hits Trish in the back with a wrench. Trish lets out a cry of pain as she falls to the ground. She immediately spins around and kicks the man hard in the ribs, pushing herself onto her feet with acrobatics in the process. The thug with the bat pulls himself up, but Trish kicks him in the back, knocking him back down. He drops his weapon. Trish uses her foot to turn him onto his back. She kicks him hard in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. 'An Unhappy Reunion ' We see Jessica walking down the nighttime sidewalk- a thermos full of alcohol in her hand. She takes a sip from it and twists the lid back on. We see figure backflip onto a fire escape and acrobatically swing up onto the roof. Jessica is startled. She runs up to the side of a building and sets her thermos on a brick windowsill. Jessica jumps upward with her superhuman abilities, landing on the roof of the small brick apartment building. Jessica looks around for the acrobat and sees them standing on the ledge of the building. The acrobat jumps off the building, spinning sideways in the air, and grabbing hold to a fire escape on the next building over. The acrobatic pull themselves upward and continues to run across the roof. Jessica shakes her head in confusion as she runs across the building, and jumps into the air. We see Jessica jump across the next building and over the acrobatic, landing in front of them. Jessica turns around after her absolutely massive jump. Jessica looks at the acrobat. The acrobat pulls down her mask and hood. "Jess," Trish says. "Sorry for the chase there. I thought you were one of the Laotians." Jessica looks horrified. "What the actual hell Trish? Now you're what? Parading around chasing street gangs?" "The Laotian Legends are a real threat to this community. I've just become what IGH made me." "That's bullshit Trish, you had everything. Money, fans, a career. But no, that wasn't good enough for perfect little Pasty!" Trish takes several steps forward- rage in her eyes. "Watch it Jess. I want everyone in Hell's Kitchen to be a little bit safer. That's why I didn't hesitate pulling the trigger on the killer." Jessica looks so sad, yet so angry. "That killer was my mother. She changed Trish. We saved whole family out a burning car that could've been the next me by the way, and then you just shoot her without a second thought. She could have made a difference, her and I could have made a difference Trish. But you snuffed that hope out when you pulled that trigger." "Goodbye Jessica," Trish says with certainty. Jessica grabs Trish's arm. "Bullsh-" Jessica is cut off when she makes contact with Trish, who twists her arm around- forcing her arm to lock against Jessica's neck- before slamming her against a brick chimney. "Back down Jess," Trish says with intention. Trish release Jessica who clutches her now-red throat. Trish begins to walk to the edge of the roof, pulling up her hood. "So I guess you've got a bullshit name then?" Jessica calls out. Trish looks back at her. "The only one I need is public defender." = Intro Credit Positions * Starring Krysten Ritter * Rachel Taylor * Eka Darville * Sean Astin * And KJ Apa as Elijah Category:Episodes Category:MCU Category:Marvel Category:First Episodes Category:Valeyard6282